club_cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
Axbridge C.C
Axbridge Cricket Club is a cricket club in Somerset. They play their cricket at Allerton near Cheddar in Somerset and are a friendly club. They formed in 2004 and currently have 29 club members. They play from April through to September. In 2008 the club had a record 35 fixtures, but in 2009 they had a staggering 37 fixtures booked home and away but due to bad weather only 28 were played. Axbridge CC welcomes all new players from any level. In April 2010 they had their own nets on the Furlong in the heart of Axbridge, which is a massive break through for the club. Axbridge C.C performed in the 2010 Axbridge Pageant, and done the bull baiting scene which was held 28,29,30 August 2010. On the 16,17,18 July 2010 Axbridge went on their 3rd tour to Exmoor playing 4 games. Axbridge play their home games at Chapel Allerton. The 2011 season will see Axbridge playing 34 matches as well as returning to Exmoor for the 4th Axbridge tour Axbridge is a town in Somerset, England, situated in the Sedgemoor district on the River Axe, near the southern edge of the Mendip Hills. The town population according to the 2001 census was 2,024. Club Committee :*Contact us click HERE * Hon. President: Jim Lukins * Chairman: Phil Saunders * Vice Chairman: Chris Jarman * Club Captain: Kevin Grinstead * Vice Captain: Dean Packham * Secretary: Christina Gibbons * Fixtures Secretary: Mike Day * Treasurer: Mark Jelbert * Press Officer: Andrew Matthews Non-Committee Roles * Web Site Admin: Dean Packham * Club Statistician: Dean Packham * Event Secretary: Kevin Grinstead * Net Coordinator: Dean Packham 2011 Squad Results & Fixtures *2011 Fixtures * Club Results Next Fixture Details *1st May 2011 v Allerton @ Allerton Nets *Every Friday on the Furlong at 6:30. 2009 Awards * Best Batsman: Dean Packham * Best Bowler: Chris Jarman * Most Improved Player: William Taylor * Fielder of the Year: Sohail Syed 2010 Awards * Best Batsman: Kevin Grinstead * Best Bowler: William Taylor * Most Improved Player: Andrew Matthews * Fielder of the Year: Ben Peverall Players & Teams *2011 Players *Previous Players *Axbridge C.C 40 over *Axbridge C.C 20 over Fantasy Cricket *2010 Stats Axbridge record in First-Class Fixtures *Axbridge record in First-Class Fixtures *Axbridge Baggy Clue Cap # Most Axbridge caps (Baggy Blue) * , . *'97' Phil Saunders *'93' Kevin Grinstead *'89' Dean Packham *'81' Paul Davies *'73' Chris Jarman *'72' Sohail Syed *'70' Mark Jelbert *'58' John Follows Most Axbridge runs * , . Most Axbridge wkts * , . Up-coming stats *Dean Packham - 286 for 3,000 runs *Kevin Grinstead - 560 for 3,000 runs *Mark Jelbert - 109 for 1,000 runs *Jim Trower - 166 for 1,000 runs *Mike Hatcher - 13 for 500 runs *Dave Samways - 17 for 500 runs *Phil Saunders 3 games for 100 *Kevin Grinstead 6 games for 100 *Dean Packham 11 games for 100 *Dean Packham 25 6's for 100 *Dean Packham 24 wickets for 100 *Paul Davies 26 wickets for 100 *Dean Packham 20 consecutive games for 100 consecutive Club Pictures * Pictures Club Information Website Links *Town Council Site *Play-Cricket Site Club Sponsor Butcombe Brewery Butcombe Website Category:Cricket Clubs Category:Somerset Clubs Category:Axbridge Cricket Club Stats Category:Axbridge Stat Clubs Category:Axbridge Batting History Category:Axbridge C.C Player Category:Axbridge Bowling History Category:Axbridge Partnerships Category:Axbridge Boundaires Category:Axbridge Ducks Category:Axbridge Cricket Club